


Locked

by Akifall



Series: Imperfect Perfection [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Background Slash, Bakery, Fluff, Modeling, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne get married<br/>And the world keeps spinning. </p>
<p>(Final Part to 'Imperfect Perfection')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, again this isn't the best. But I wanted to write fluff so here be fluff :3   
> This is the final part as I don't want to milk it and I frankly suck at writing- and *continues to babble*
> 
> Anyway please try to ignore the grammar and really bad pun
> 
> Enjoy?

The wedding had gone off without much of a problem.   
It was a very private event with a handful of friends and some trusted photographers.   
Most of the people that turned up were for Brienne surprisingly. Jaime hadn’t made many friends over the years and while this might have seemed sad; Jaime didn’t let it faze him.   
Tyrion had been best man, and Margery had been the bridesmaid much to Cersei Lannister’s dismay. 

Margery and Cersei didn’t see eye to eye, both were beauties with very different outlooks.   
“He’ll get bored of her.” Cersei mumbled into her glass as she watched the couple dance, her face twisted ugly and she frowned as her brother laughed.   
“He’ll get sick of playing house with the beast soon enough.” She hissed, Margery smiled softly at her from the table across.   
“Keep drinking Cersei, find happiness at the bottom of your cup.” She said just as Pod offered his hand to her for a dance. She giggled and allowed herself to be swept off to the dance floor. Cersei sat alone at an empty table.

As the newly married couple swayed, Jaime couldn’t stop smiling and Brienne blushed as he pressed his lips to her briefly before twirling her around and allowing Tyrion to catch her hand. Brienne bent down slightly to dance with her friend and Tyrion grinned up at her.   
“You know I don’t think I’ve ever seen him quite this happy.” He said. Brienne stole a glance at her husband who was now dancing with a young girl known as Shireen. The girl’s face was half-scared from a fire but Jaime treated the girl like a princess, holding her hand as she spoke to him about how she dreamed of owning her own bookshop when she was older. 

“She will grow to be the breaker of many guys’ hearts.” Brienne said truthfully. Tyrion watched her carefully before letting go of her hand and nodding thoughtfully.   
“I’m glad we met Brienne, and I know you will make my brother happy; for that I am in your debt.” He said bowing his head. 

He loved his brother, his brother had been the only one to defend him and befriend him despite his dwarfism. Cersei had been relentlessly harsh to him and it had only gotten worst once Jaime was forced by their father to become a model.  
And then Brienne had come, and suddenly he had a friend, someone who liked his company and did so without judging him. And as the months stretched to years, Tyrion had spoken to his brother about Brienne, about the days where they spent hours together with Podrick watching movies or playing video games. Tyrion had sent a picture to Jaime of the three of them at a theme park.

And Jaime had stayed up at nights looking at the girl and wondering why his heart raced whenever he heard about her.   
-  
As the day came to a close, Brienne felt Jaime grasp hold of her hand and direct them towards the doors- before they exited Jaime took the flowers and threw them towards the guests (It landed on top of a passed out Cersei).  
The stars glistened above them; the cool air rustling their blonde hair, Jaime tightened his hold before bending down and sweeping Brienne off her feet.   
The guests cheered as the two disappeared into a hired car, Jaime gave a quick wave goodbye before he shut the door, the clanking of cans on the back echoing as they rode off towards the airport.   
-  
At 33 years of age, Jaime Lannister still looked fantastic. He’d been married for just over 8 years and still going strong. Having resigned from modelling, Jaime and Brienne had brought a bakery together which they named ‘Loafkeeper’ (AN: I’m so sorry)’which had proved mildly successful. After that eventful wedding night, Brienne fell pregnant and later gave birth to a little girl they named Giselle.

And as the three of them grew together the world soon forgot about Jaime.

Cersei was married unhappily to a man named Robert, both of them were heavy drinkers, between the hate, the children followed- and despite their distaste for one another; they loved their children.

Margery went on to be a huge hit, even going as far as to have her own clothing label away from the Lannister name. She was known to be charitable and kind. The Lannister and Tyrell family would come together when she married Tyrion and once their father died, Tyrion renamed the company after his wife. 

Loras became a model for his sisters work, and on one of Renly’s final talk shows, the two hit it off and soon became a couple.

Podrick worked at Loafkeeper, he enjoyed his time among the other bakers and relished in the time he spent with them as a friends. He would go on to marry a particularly funny woman named Emilia; she baked the best dragon shaped cookies and always enjoyed a good laugh. 

One day Jaime ushered his wife and child into a white room. He held onto his wife’s hand as they turned to face the camera, both smiling warmly as it caught the three of them in a locked moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna add Arya into the mix by saying she was a baker and loved 'Kneading' dough but I thought that would be to much. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
